A Bit of a Reflection
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: This fanfic is a bit on the depressing side, so I'm warning people who hate depression. This is my most serious Fanfic yet and is rated PG-13 for being so serious and depressing. There is one sentence of Romance. Also, before reading this, read my other s


Disclaimer: Do u think that I would be writing this if I owned Digimon?  
  
You sorta have to read my fanfiction stories b4 this one to understand it, but either way, you should at least get an idea of what it means. And let me just say, this is not Myranda (mi-ran-da) reflecting here, its Matt, you will see why I did it this way soon enough, and if you don't let me ask, Where the hell is your brain??!! Also, if you dont like depressing fanfics go away, cause this one is full of depression.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Its been a while since we left the Digital World. I remember when Myranda first showed up and Gennai found out that we hadn't after all, gotten rid of all evil in the digi-world. Sure we had gotten rid of the Supreme Evil, but it wasn't over. Then she came along and there were 9 of us, not 8 and we battled more and finally, after what had seemed years and years, the digi world was free of evil. We were sad to leave our Digimon, but happy we were going to see home again after so long. Myranda seemed happy, but I saw sadness in her eyes. I understood fully, I was feeling the same way, we probably all were. That was probably was the one of the last times I saw her happy, or anyone saw her happy for that matter. Maybe I understood it more cause we had fallen in love, in that world that once was tranquil then turned wretched and then was back to tranquility. Now, its 3 years later and theres a new set of digi-destined and its all different and no one is the same. We were all meeting, I dont know why though, and we drifted onto the subject that she is drifting away, wasting away. We could all plainly see that she was utterly unhappy, she had Seamon, who had for some reason come back with her, but she missed the life we had. We all had heard her rambling on, I guess you could say, to the new digi-destined. She was saying how she missed that life, but since she didn't want to fill them with her woe, she didn't tell it all.   
  
We heard her later rambling on to Seamon, saying she didn't miss getting chased around by all those evil digis, but she loved the life, it was happy, she had 8 other people who were going through the same thing and she felt like life was nice and had a meaning, she really missed it. We decided to go visit her, try to cheer her up, but most of us weren't to sure it would work, we had tried many times, always unsuccessful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Myranda! MYRANDA!!!!!" Tai shouted as he pounded on the door to the shed in the back yard that Myranda had turned into a nice place to sit in. "I take it your trying to wake up the dead, right?" I said bluntly. For some strange reason it was terribly hard to be happy around her, probably cause she was to busy being totally unhappy.  
  
The door fell open, and we didn't see anything or anyone inside. We heard some noise coming from below though, so we went down the little staircase just inside the door. At the bottom we saw a very happy Myranda and a happy, yet worried Seamon.   
  
"Uh, hi?" I prompted, not my usual and Tai was giving me a look that said, Where'd MR. Cool go? "Hello Myranda, its nice to see you so cheerful. Why you so happy suddenley?" Sora was in a way saying what in god's name is making you so happy after you havent been happy for 3 years?! "Oh, its just I have found a way to send myself back to better times, when we all were in the Digi World! I'm sending myself back into the past! I know this might make you all unhappy, but I really want to go. Its easy to do, I just have to use this funky card to do it!" "You wouldn't be that much of a crazy old coot to do that, would u?" Tai finished his sentence uncertainly, knowing that he'd probably not get a great answer. "Yes I would!!" with that she threw the card up in the air mumbled something and this porthole opened and jumped in. After all that time unhappy, we weren't suprised she was like this. We were pretty stupid, as we jumped after her.  
  
We landed in in Digi world and I looked around, suprised, we all looked like we had 3 years ago! Myranda, seeing our puzzled looks explained we were all reverted to our old selves looks, not feelings, attitude or maturity. She also went on to say that we couldn't blame her we were in Digi World cause we had jumped in after her. Tai told her to let us go back, she said that she had to use the card to get back which she dropped while falling in so we couldn't get back. "We will eventually find it" Sora told us all cheerfully, but many of us did not feel that way. She also said we would be this age in the world eternally, until we went back. It mostly confused us. We didnt know what to say. No one else did either. I guess we're again back on a journey, so to speak.  
  



End file.
